Skeleton in Tori's closet
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Tori has fallen for one of her friends. But her father drops a bomb on her. He is the fatherof one of the boys. How will this affect the team? How will it affect the two newsiblings?
1. daddys lil secret

She found she could not forget him. He was on her mind constantly, like ocean waves he kept lashing out at her mind. She hadn't felt like this before, and she had tried to push it away, and forget. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget.

She fought the monster, striking it with her sword. Slashing at it and dodging it's own attack. The others were there, fighting the Kelzacs and the other monster as well. A streak of yellow and Dustin appeared beside her, striking out with a kick to the monsters head.

Blake and Hunter were fighting the other monster, for every step they made it back up it would go forward two steps in it's attack on them. It slashed at them with long nails like knives. Cam and Shane were fighting the Kelzacs.

She got knocked away, landing up against the side of the building. Slowly she slide down and sat. Looking up she saw him, one of the monsters was coming up behind him, a gun in it's hand ready to fire...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!, behind you!!!!" She screamed. She couldn't reach him, and wondered if any of the others would be able to. With relief she saw one of her friends jump and drive both feet into the monster, driving it to one side, as it dropped the gun. He was safe for now. She collapsed against the building, as the lights suddenly went out.

She hated talking to her father, they had not been close for a long time. Maybe never. He sat there in his chair in the outside restaurant, a drink in his hand. He reached out a hand and gave her a check.

"Here is your monthly check. When are you going to get a job? I am really tired of supporting you. You live on your own, yet you expect me to support you. I tell you what. This is the last check you get. Get a job, or go live off some poor idiot boy.

Tori looked shocked at her father. "But dad, I am going to school full time."

"So, I went to college and worked full time. Plus have a wife and kids. All you do is hang around that store, and surf. Great future, just like your mom." Tori was so tired of fighting with him. It never seemed to end.

"Dad, I will get a job. I am interested in someone, he's one of my friends." She hoped he would drop the other talk.

"One of the four young men I have seen you hanging with?"

"Yeah."

"Can't he keep you up? Move in with him."

"Dad!"

"Hey I know how you kids are. "He turned pale, remembering. "Tori, you did say one of those boys right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You can't. Stay away."

"Why? You don't like them?"

"You just can't! Find someone else. He's.......:"

"He's what?"

"He's your brother!"

"My what?" She looked at him with shock, at his pale face and haunted eyes.

"Yes, I knew his mother. I was married then but didn't care, she was so beautiful. He looks just like her. I told her to get an abortion but she didn't. I found out several years ago that she didn't."

"You did that to mother? One of my friends is my brother? How could you? Which one is it?" She sat waiting for his reply.

"Tori, I want nothing to do with him. He doesn't know. But stay away from him."

"Who?"

"It's...."


	2. telling my bro

A/N: Does Tori have a crush on her brother? If not how will her "new brother" react to the news?

Tori walked into ops and sat down on her cushion. The others quit talking and looked at her, then each other.

"Tori are you feeling well?"

"Yes, Sensei. Just a little tired." She glanced at the others around the table. She didn't realize how pale she was, or the look of pain on her face. Could she ever tell them? How would she tell him? Should she? Wouldn't it ruin his life? Might he turn against her? She didn't know what she felt now, except numbness that crept over her like a fog.

"Give me your keys and I will drive you home." She turned to Dustin and to his eyes filled with tenderness.

"Thanks Dustin, but I don't want to go home."

"What is wrong? You can tell us anything Tor." Shane had been playing with a mini skateboard as he looked at her.

"I can't, not now. My father just told me something that could change everything. It doesn't just effect me either."

"He isn't going to try and move you away from us is he?" Hunter's face was concerned, as was Blakes who nodded.

"No, I just can't say now. I can't believe it, I have been driving around thinking." She looked right at him, how could he be her brother? Didn't siblings know each other? She looked for her father in him, but found none. She didn't look like her father either, and she was glad. For she would never speak to the man again, not in this lifetime.

He turned his head and looked at her. Their eyes met and held, could he tell? She stood up and went over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry guys, I will explain later. But for now...." She nodded to him. "Can I talk to you, privately?" He simply nodded and got up and followed her out of ops.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Outside she led him over to the shade and sat down. She was nervous and not sure how to tell him. He sat beside her, and looked at her puzzled. "What did you want to talk about Tori?"

"I don't know how to tell you. A secret that will change your life and mine. My father should be the one telling you this, and he did me. But he wont. I think you deserve to know, but I hope you wont hate me for it." He couldn't figure out what she was going on about.

"Tori, I could never hate you. What has your father got to do with me?"

"He and your mother.... and because of it......you." He looked at her, his eyes growing hard, and his lips flat.

"You are telling me that your father is mine?"

"Yes, I told him I was interested in one of my male friends, and he warned me off, with the story. Then he told me all. I am sorry, I don't want you hurt. But you need to know."

"Your father, and my mother. Did the nasty, and made me. How nice." Bitterness flavored his voice. There was such anger in his eyes, and his eyes had teared up.

"He gave me this to give to you. It's a picture of the two of them together so long ago." He took it from her trembling fingers. He looked at it then turned to her.

"So you are my sister. That I can deal with. But your father, I want to kill him!"

"What good would that do? You would go to jail for it. He isn't worth it. Please don't, just forget him. I have. I have no father." His eyes watched hers, as he tried to gain control over his fury.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a hug. He smiled at her. "Well sis, that explains why I was drawn to you. Just didn't know why. All this time and now I know." She returned the hug and smiled at him. She had a brother, and she had lost a father in the same day. But she got the better deal. But she still felt confused.

"Shouldn't we go tell the others? Wont they be surprised?"

"Yeah, then can we do something family like?"

"Sure."


	3. changes

A/N: Hey more reviews. Nice, thank you. I like Hunter/Tori, Dustin/Tori. Those are the only two matches I write for. Sorry. But am going to put you out of your misery. So read and enjoy. Just wait and see what comes for Halloween.

Everyone sat there shocked at the news. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Sensei, I am. Dad gave me a letter that he got from his mother. In it, she tells him. Plus the original birth certificate. It's all in that envelope." Sensei nodded.

"Well it seems that you two have found something special, a sibling. If I can help with anything I am here for you both. I know it will be hard, getting adjusted and dealing with your thoughts concerning Mr. Hanson." Both young people nodded their heads.

"Wow bro, I think we should celebrate. Do a cookout or something." Said Shane.

"I can't believe it still. I mean all these years and not knowing. That is wild man. You have Tori for a sister." Blake had a sad look on his face.

"Come on dude, we are all family. Nothing changes." Dustin smiled brightly and put his arm around Tori's shoulder.

"Yeah, it does and it doesn't. I always wanted a brother."

"I always wanted a sister, now I have one." He smiled brightly and gave Blake a hug, and ruffled his hair. "One to go along with my lil bro here. Nothings changed, you are still my bro." Blake smiled up and gave his brother a hug.

"I am glad, Hunter. I wasn't sure if you would change your mind."

"Hey never. Bros for life, now Tori's your sister too." Sensei, smiled at the little group. All were sharing hugs.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day the gang got together for a cookout at the Bradley's apartment. Blake was cooking, and Hunter called Shane down for skateboarding in the house, and doing jumps, marking up the floor. Cam was playing with a dog that had come up in the yard. Dustin was sitting in the swing, drinking a soda. Tori was cutting tomatoes for the burgers. Hunter came into the kitchen, and gave her a hug.

"Hey sis. Need a hand?" Tori smiled up at him, and shook her head.

"Where are the pickles?"

Hunter went over to the cabinet over the sink and opened it. He pulled out a new jar and opened it. "There you go, anything else?"

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?" He said as he sat down at the table looking at her.

"I don't want to hurt Blake, I know he has had you to himself for a long time."

"Yeah, but we talked about it last night, he is cool with it. He is happy about it. Said he should have known that we were siblings. That we look alike."

"Really? I don't know. Fair, blonde, ninja, who like pizza with pineapple. Ya think?" Hunter just grinned.

"Tori we have lots of room here, why don't you move in here with us." Tori looked at him and started thinking.

"Well I could, but it's yours and Blakes. It could get a little ackward at times." Hunter thought for a moment, knowing what she meant.

"I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, or unhappy. I wont bring a girl in here to stay if thats what you mean. But that means you can't bring a guy in here either." Tori smiled at him.

"Oh, I can't bring Dustin in here?"

"Dustin? He's welcome here anytime, except in your room."

"Okay pop." Hunter took a playful swing at her, and she ducks.

"I am so going to get you, sis." He started to chase her out the room down the hall and outside. Both were laughing.

"Hey can I play?" Ask Dustin.

"Sure bro." Then Dustin jumps up and starts after them, followed by Shane. Blakes laughs as he turns the burgers.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The latest monster was terrorizing everyone again. The rangers morphed and rushed to face the monster and Kelzacs. Good to see you rangers, come for some fun?"

"Why don't you go back to the ship and get Lothor to read you a story." The Kelzacs attacked. Blake was fighting several Kelzacs, while Shane was chasing several who were running along a ledge, carrying umbrellas.

Cam struck at the monster, and tried to throw it over the embankment. But it flipped him instead. He rose to his feet quickly, and rushed back up the hill. Hunter rushed it with his thunder blade and lashed out, sparks flew. He got knocked back and he came back as two Kelzacs grabbed his arms. Dustin ran at several Kelzacs hitting them with his sword and feet. Tori moved in on the monster, and got backhanded, and shocked. She fell to the ground.

"Tori!" Yelled Hunter, who came to his feet. Fire flew from his hands as he used it against the monster. Dustin ran for Tori. He pulled her into his arms, and moved her out of the way. Kelzacs attacked and Dustin went flying as they grabbed at Tori. When energy beams hit and drove them off. Tori ran for Dustin.

"Dustin!!" She ran to where he lay on his stomach. Her hands on his butt and his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He looked up at her, and nodded.

She helped him up and saw Hunter watching them. The fight lasted a few minutes more and then all was quiet again. Hunter walked up to the two. He demorphed, as did the rest.

"What was that?"

"What Hunter?"

"Dustin, you need to watch those hands, where you put them."  
  
"Hey bro, I didn't do anything, we have always hugged and stuff. You don't think...."

"Hunter?"

"Tori, you had your hand on his butt. I saw you. What's with that? You have to be careful about how you act with guys."

"Hunter, I don't remember touching him there." She was blushing. "I like Dustin, a lot. I like hugging him, and it feels good. Not doing anything wrong."

"Feels good? You like me? Wow man, that's like so cool. I never dreamed, well I do dream of that. But well I never thought......" Tori hit him on the arm.

"Dustin, do you like my sister?" Dustin looked at Tori.

"Yeah, man I do. I dig her. She's the coolest girl, prettiest too." He turned red. "Did I just say that? She is so going to kill me."

"She might not, but I might. Listen I like you, you're a good guy. But if you hurt her..."

"Hey dude, I wouldn't do that. Wow I am so happy. I get to date Tori." Tori was blushing.

All the others were quiet watching, and listening. Hunter was even more protective of Tori than he was of Blake. The others hoped Dustin didn't hurt Tori."

"Tori, want to go to a movie tonight?"

"Sure Dustin." Hunter winked at her when she glanced at him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was later the next day that the boys and Tori were at the Bradleys watching movies, and eating pizza. When the doorbell rang. Blake went to answer it. A moment later he came back and called Tori.

Tori went to the front door, and found her father standing there. "What do you want?" He stood there, with a serious look.

"I want to talk to you. Your mother left me, and it's because of him. She tells me you moved in here with him, and his brother. I guess they will keep you up now. Go talk to your mother, get her to listen to you. I don't want to lose the house or the boat."

She thought it strange that he only cared about things money could buy and not people. Her mom deserved better. "I am not going to do it. Good for her. Now you have no family. So go away."

He leaned and slapped her on the cheek. "You don't talk to me like that. Maybe you aren't mine. So sassy."

"Don't want you for a father." He raised his fist and struck, but found his fist caught by a strong hand. Tori looked up and at Hunter, who was burning with cold anger.

Don't you ever do that again to any woman with me around." Mr. Hanson looked up at him, knowing who he was.

"Hunter?"

"Get away from my house. Don't come back. If I see you again anywhere, I might decide to repay you with what you deserve for all you have done to others." Mr. Hanson backed up and fell down the two steps. Hunter shut the door, and put his arm around Tori led her back into the other room.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	4. Mr Hanson has another secret

Hunter was racing Dustin on the track. Blake was flirting with a cute brunette he saw. Tori sat watching the race, thinking about going surfing. Shane was off with his skateboard.

She had gotten thirsty and went to get a soda. On the way she thought she saw a Kelzac, so she followed. No one was around, and she followed, thinking he didn't notice. She followed him to a tent, and inside. Arms grabbed her, and she began to fight. Hard as it was, she managed to touch her morpher and call for help.

"Now you are going to get it... my friends will be here soon."

"Tori, thank you for helping me destroy the power rangers." Tori turned and gasp, for there stood her father, or she thought it was him. He was dressed strangely, and he had evil eyes that glowed.

"Father?"

"Yeah, it's me. He aimed a ax at her and threw. Tori watched it come at her, seemed like slow motion but it wasn't. She knew she was going to die, and the last thing she would hear was her father laughing.

Suddenly a streak of crimson light came into view, and a hand struck out knocking the ax out of the air. Then kicked out at the ones holding Tori and turned on Hanson. Hunter stood beside her in his power ranger uniform. More streaks, and several more of her team were there. She transformed.

"Good, I am going to do what everyone else couldn't, destroy you all. Especially my two brats. Everyone gasp as they saw who they faced. Suddenly more Kelzacs and another monster appeared.

"That's it, old man." Said Hunter as he stood there his hands clinched. Tori put her hand on her brother's arm. Dustin was on her other side.

"Gee Tori, I didn't know your old man, was working for Lothor." She turned to him, as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"He didn't, at least I didn't know about it. Don't hold back, he's not my father. He's the enemy."

The kelzacs attacked, and the other monster, and Hanson attacked with something that looked like silly string but wasn't. It burned when it touched, even through clothes.

Shane flew in the air, and got knocked down by a frizby looking disk that hit him in the head, and knocked him out. He fell and lay there. Cam ran in, and began to fight. Blake struck out at the monster with his stick.

Hunter went for Hanson, though the string stung him, he kept coming. He leaped and came down knocking the older man against the far wall. Hanson smiled at him. Just as Tori, was grabbed by her father. He put a blade to her neck.

Give me your mopher and your life and I will let this thing live." He snarled at his son. Hunter looked at his sister, and he went down on his knees. Hanson struck Tori, and threw her to the side. Just as his long blade swiped at Hunters head, Hunter flew up and came down with his own weapon. Driving it deep into the chest of his father. He removed it and watched the older man's eyes glaze over as he fell. Tori got to her knees and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hunter turned to her, and came over wrapping her in his arms. "I had no choice, Tori."

"I know, I don't blame you. He was just evil." She let him lift her to her feet and he led her out of the tent as the others finished the short fight. Then followed them out. They de-morphed. Hunter held his sister. The other crowded around.

"What happened?"

"Our father, apparently had other secrets, one he was evil." Tori just nodded. Dustin came up and put his hand on both Hunter and Tori's shoulders.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The gang was together at Ninja ops, it had been several days since it had happened. Things were getting back to normal. Tori had let her mom think her father had just run off. No sense in hurting her more. It was bad enough she knew what he was. She had been surprised that her mom had accepted Hunter, and welcomed him into her family. She even liked him, and he did her.


End file.
